


Капля в море

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайминг событий приема у Леди Бойл. Корво находит неожиданное разрешение своей давней дилеммы. Но верно ли оно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капля в море

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое АУ. Цитата про море и множество капель была позаимствована у Дэвида Митчелла из романа «Облачный Атлас».

Комната младшей сестры была обустроена на редкость роскошно.  
  
И это даже по меркам королевского дворца, по которому Корво когда-то мог ходить не таясь.  
  
Широкая кровать с огромным балдахином была украшена резьбой и дорогим тивианским бархатом синего цвета.  
  
Кто сейчас вспомнит, как ощущается под рукой бархат? Иные мечтают и о простом матраце — пускай истлевшем, пускай кишащем клопами; все лучше сырого камня.  
  
— И ты думаешь, будь она просто богатой дворянкой, у тебя бы все получилось?  
  
Голос Чужого до отвращения мягок и спокоен.  
  
Как обычно, впрочем.  
  
Корво ныряет в ближайшую прилегающую комнату, которая оказывается ванной. Он прячется в углу, в самой густой тени, и только тогда позволяет себе выдохнуть.  
  
Чужой присел на край ванны, и теперь легонько покачивает носком правой ноги и проводит пальцами по металлу.  
  
Или керамике.  
  
Корво все равно.  
  
Чужой смотрит очень и очень пристально. В его черных глазницах не отыскать намёка ни на мысли, ни на эмоции. Корво прислушивается, есть ли кто-нибудь поблизости; активировать свое сверхзрение возле Чужого он почему-то не может. Кажется, коридор все же занят патрулем. Небольшим (Корво отсчитывает на слух шаги — двое) но патрулем.  
  
Неудивительно, думает Корво, станут ли сестры Бойл доверять одной лишь световой стене, зная, на какие подлости и уловки могут пойти их гости?  
  
Корво выбирается из своего угла и подходит к какому-то шкафу. Внутри он находит эликсир Пьеро; эта находка очень кстати. Он, в отличие от всех этих именитых гостей внизу, не аристократ, и ему не зазорно подобрать полезный для себя предмет.  
  
Корво ухмыляется и прячет бутылочку в дальний карман.  
  
Чужого в комнате больше нет. Корво возвращается обратно в спальню. На тумбочке у зеркального столика лежит открытая тетрадь, и он заглядывает в нее — исключительно из праздного любопытства.  
  
Внизу, на пафосном фуршете, скучно как никогда. Вся эта погрязшая в пороках напыщенная знать, мечтающая о большей власти… Ему невыносимо душно среди них. Он ослабляет пуговицы воротника и оттягивает горловину.  
  
При Джессамине такого фарса никогда бы не случилось. При Джессамине никогда не погибло бы столько людей. Но Джессамины нет, у него никого не осталось… Никого, кроме Эмили. Только ради нее он продолжает бороться. Каждый его поступок, каждый его шаг требует выбора. Он чувствует, как вместе с новыми способностями в нем бурлит, вскипает жажда мести, жажда убийства, жажда крови. Он словно чумная крыса рыщет по улицам Дануолла в поисках жертвы. Корво выбирает те пути, которые никак не навредят Эмили. Он не очень-то доверяет лоялистам, но именно им он обязан жизнью, так что иного пути и иных союзников у него быть не может.  
  
Долг и обязательства сильнее подозрений. Когда-то Корво был человеком чести. Когда-то он был настолько беспечен, что позволил императрице умереть. Теперь он чувствует, знает наверняка, что все изменилось, что сердце его ожесточилось достаточно.  
  
Теперь дороги назад нет. Придется убивать.  
  
Корво листает дневник, вскользь пробегает взглядом по строчкам. На каждой странице птичьими завитушками накорябана от силы пара-другая предложений, и лишь один лист исписан почти полностью. Пожелтевший листок бумаги помечен сегодняшним числом, каракули едва различимы.  
  
Корво понимает только последнюю пару предложений:  
  
«Если кто-нибудь предложит мне разделить с ним ночь, я соглашусь не раздумывая… Все равно и до нас доберется…»  
  
Дальше текст расплывается и обрывается.  
  
Корво аккуратно прикрывает дневник. Чужие секреты мерзки точно так же, как бремя его вины.  
  
Джессамина подобрала его с улицы, помогла в трудную минуту, дала крышу над головой, дала надежду на светлое будущее. И вот теперь ее нет, а он снова падает с башни собственной морали и справедливости.  
  
Вниз, в объятья хаоса и разрушения.  
  
— Когда-то ты прочитал и ее дневник, но она так и не узнала об этом.  
  
Голос Чужого совсем близко.  
  
Через мгновение Корво чувствует, как холодные руки далекого бога обхватывают его за талию, а подбородок ложится поверх плеча.  
  
Они оба смотрят в зеркало перед ними.  
  
Корво ловит направленный на его отражение взгляд эбонитовых глаз, смотрит на тонкие губы совсем близко от своего уха.  
  
— Ты так любил ее. Так почему же, дорогой мой, ты теперь колеблешься? Какие сомнения тебя гложут? Сколько еще времени ты потратишь на раздумия?  
  
Корво неотрывно смотрит в черную бездну искушения.  
  
Бездна, усмехаясь, смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты просто дух, идол отчаявшихся отступников, капля в море, — Корво с трудом разлепляет губы. Из-за долгого молчания голос у него хриплый и низкий.  
  
Бездна по-прежнему усмехается и продолжает внимательно изучать его лицо.  
  
— А что есть море, как не множество капель? — в голосе Чужого, как всегда холодного и беспристрастного, в этот раз проскальзывает нотка тепла. — Я их надежда, Корво, их и твоя. Вы все избраны, вы все дети моря. Они едва помнят, а ты забыл напрочь. Думаешь, сменил дом и стал ласковым и послушным? Ты принадлежишь мне, — Чужой резко разворачивает Корво лицом к себе и толкает к стене.  
  
Корво кажется, что в комнате стало нестерпимо, адски горячо. Он задыхается. Длинные тонкие пальцы Чужого стягивают его маску, но легче не становится. Только потом, когда долгожданную прохладу его пылающей коже приносят, прикасаясь, эти же пальцы.  
  
Корво едва заметно выдыхает.  
  
Его удивляет это чувство.  
  
Его удивляет, что он почти не дышал до этого.  
  
— Ты мой, Корво, и всегда будешь моим. — прохлада касается его губ, заползает внутрь, льется в его тело. Прохлада окружает его — и ему кажется, что он тонет.  
  
Когда Корво открывает глаза, в его руке пустая склянка от эликсира Пьеро. Подрагивающей рукой он касается онемевших губ — на пальцах остается голубоватая мерцающая жидкость.  
  
Эликсир. И больше ничего.  
  
Корво стоит один посреди роскошной комнаты.  
  
В руке его блестит арбалет, заряженный, вопреки обыкновению, стальным болтом, а не дротиком с транквилизатором. Метка на руке слабо мерцает мягким перламутровым светом. Куда бы Корво ни пошел, Чужой всегда будет внимательно следить за ним.  
  
Как и прежде.  
  
Как и много лет назад.  
  
Корво смотрит на руку, затем переводит взгляд на дневник. Чужой прав в своих намеках. Сомневаться в правильности выбранного пути и далее просто недозволительно.  
  
В конце концов, он единственный человек, способный помочь Эмили.  
  
Последнюю волю Джессамины Корво исполнит несмотря ни на что. Они могут сбежать из города, устроить свою жизнь иначе, начать ее заново — а могут вернуть свое законное место.  
  
Ради этого Корво готов поступиться принципами морали и добродетели, что так много значили для него раньше.  
  
И поступаясь ими, он даже не догадывается, что он не единственный, кого Чужой одаривает своими частыми визитами.  
  
До его печальной встречи с Затопленным кварталом остается всего несколько дней.


End file.
